MisMatched
by All TheSanity In Me
Summary: The Marriage Law has been enforced. And odd pairings have arisen. How will a mismatched couple such as Hermione and Sirius cope? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The members of The Order Of The Phoenix sat, quite impatiently, sprawled around the kitchen of The Burrow.

"Oh for Heaven's sake!" Cried Mrs. Weasley getting to her feet and glancing (for the millionth time) out the window.

"He orders us all to gather here for an urgent meeting, and he's an hour late!"

"Molly, he is the Minister for Magic, it is known to be quite a busy job." Mumbled Sirius sarcastically from the corner of the room where he sat, slumped against the wall.

"Quiet everyone!" Yelped Mr. Weasley, moving from the door towards the kitchen table, "Kingsley is here. This is important everyone! If it was not, the minister wouldn't have made us all be here."

With that, Kingsley Shaklebolt entered The Burrow, an unreadable look on his face.

"Please everyone, be seated. You will need to be to hear this."

Everyone in the room became suddenly silent, focusing all of their attention on this man.

"Please do not interrupt me until I have fully explained. As you all know, the magical world suffered a severe population drop during the war. This population drop is much more severe than any of you would dare to believe. It is because of this the ministry has decided to pass a new law. A marriage law."

There was uproar.

"WHAT!" Yelled Fred and George Weasley in unison.

"You're fucking joking me" Exclaimed Sirius, running his hands through his hair.

"That is preposterous!" Screamed Hermione, jumping to her feet.

Everyone else's protests were drowned out by Kingsleys's booming voice.

"SILENCE PLEASE. Let me finish. This will be officially announced tomorrow to the public, but I thought I should give you all some time to think about this and adjust. All unmarried wizards and witches between the ages of seventeen and forty nine are to be married. The ministry are using compatibility spells to match up the couples. Once matched, the couples will have three months to conceive a child. If you refuse to marry, you will be stripped of your magic and forced to live as a muggle. There is no way out of this, and unfortunately the final decision to pass this law was out of my hands and I am truly sorry to each and every one of you who will be affected b this, but there is nothing I can do."

Everyone in the room was lost for words and staring blankly into space. Harry was the first to speak.

"What if you're already engaged? They can hardly separate people who are already engaged!"

Harry clung to Ginny. He had proposed soon after the war had ended and they'd never been happier.

"I'm sorry Harry, but that just won't be taken into account. I must leave you now; there are more people that need to be informed. Letters will arrive for each of you in the morning informing you of your future partners."

Kingsley swept from the room, leaving devastation and confusion. A lonely tear glided down the cheek of Hermione Granger. Ron was the only one to notice and embrace her in a comforting hug.

"Alright everyone, now we know the deal, let's just sit down and think rationally about this." Suggested Mr. Weasley, clearly trying to keep everyone calm.

"Oh, right coming from the one man here that doesn't have to get married!" Screamed Sirius, waving his hands dramatically through the air. "I'm just after escaping that god forsaken veil! And before that I was on the run for three years! And before THAT I spent twelve fucking years in Azkaban! Now that I am finally free, I'm being forced into marrying some woman I have probably never met before! The ministry had better not set me up with someone ugly.."

"Oh shut up Sirius! We all have to get married; there is no need to give us your life story. Now who here is eligible for this law?" Asked Harry, being the only voice of reason.

Most of the people in the room raised their hand. They included Charlie, Percy, George, Fred, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Sirius and Harry himself.

"I think you should all go to bed. Things won't look as bad in the morning. I shall call you all when the owls arrive. Do try to get some sleep and not worry too much. Even though I think the ministry have gone completely bonkers, I'm sure everything will turn out for the best." Announced Mr. Weasley ushering everyone up the stairs. "Goodnight Dears."

Not one person was able to find sleep that night. Ginny had cried herself to sleep over thoughts of losing Harry. Harry tried to plot a way out of the new law. Ron prayed to god that he wouldn't be matched with Millicent Bullstrode. Hermione's thoughts drifted for hours about the possible suitors whom the ministry would find to be compatible with her...

"EVERYONE, GET UP NOW! THE OWLS HAVE ARRIVED. GET UP!" Bellowed Mrs. Weasley from the foot of the stairs. Everyone rushed down the stairs, half dressing themselves as they went. Sirius hadn't bothered and he'd sauntered into the kitchen wearing only his black boxer shorts, making Mrs. Weasley blush uncontrollably.

There was a scramble for the different letters and Ginny was the first to tear hers open.

"Harry, oh my god Harry, we're matched!"

Harry stopped trying to find his letter and caught Ginny in a tight embrace, kissing her passionately.

"Not in the kitchen dears." Mumbled Mrs. Weasley, blushing yet again.

"I've been matched with Penelope Clearwater. How lovely." Announced Percy, not showing much emotion about his future wife.

"I've got Angelina Johnson. Sweet." George said, a grin etched across his face.

"Alicia Spinet. Who the hell is Alicia Spinet?" Asked Charlie looking bewildered.

"Well done Charlie! I think we got the hot ones!" Replied George. Charlie looked extremely pleased.

"Who'd you get Ron?" Questioned Harry as Ron finally wrestled his letter from the beak of a vicious eagle owl.

"Romilda Vane. Not bad. Would be better if she wasn't so obsessed with you Harry." Answered Ron, looking neither pleased nor displeased.

It was now that everyone noticed Hermione and Sirius staring at their letters. Looks of complete shock and disbelief written across their faces.

"Hermione, who is it?" Ginny asked. After receiving no reply she took the letter from her hands and read aloud;

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_Due to the new Marriage Law that has been enforced, I am writing to inform you that after many compatibility tests and spells, you are to be married to Sirius Orion Black, no more than a month after you receive this letter. From the date of your wedding you will have precisely three months to conceive a child._

_I hope you happiness in your marriage_

_Yours Sincerely _

_Adrian Dwyer Department of Marriage Registration_

Everyone looked from Hermione to Sirius until Sirius finally lifted his head.

"No fucking way."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I always forget to mention that I don't own Harry Potter. Decided to put this chapter up pretty soon after the first to keep people interested and maybe more people will review? **

**Many thanks to RedBisou, my first (and only) reviewer every review is deeply appreciated. **

Hermione could hardly breathe. She dropped her hands from her face and took a look around to find every pair of eyes glued to her.

All colour had drained from Sirius's face. He glanced at her to find her staring at him. He was surprised to find no tears on her face. She dropped her head then.

"Excuse me." She muttered quietly to no one in particular before side stepping everyone and staggering out the door of The Burrow.

"This has to be some kind of mix up." Declared Mrs. Weasley looking forlornly towards the door Hermione had just exited.

"She is not marrying him!" Screamed Ron pointing accusingly towards Sirius with a look of disgust written across his face. "He must be thirty years older that her. That's disgusting, that is!"

"Actually it's more like twenty," corrected Sirius, "And don't stand there and act like I asked for this! I'm just as pissed off as Hermione probably is. Now if you'll excuse me, someone should check on her."

Sirius left the room briskly through the same door as Hermione.

"Fuck this; I'll trade him for Hermione! I'm stuck with Lavender Brown. I don't think I can be married to someone who will probably call me Fweddy on our honeymoon!" Yelled Fred, Running up the stairs, followed by his twin.

"Watch your language Fred!" Screamed Mrs. Weasley up the stairs after them.

"Er, Harry, I know Hermione and Sirius are all grown up and mature and all that. But they'll kill each other! I can't remember them ever agreeing on anything in the entire time I've known them." Ginny whispered to Harry, a tone of concern in her voice.

"I know. We'll have to go to the ministry and sort this out as soon as possible. If they don't kill each other first."

Sirius found Hermione not far from the house, sitting by a small pond under a willow tree, her head in her hands.

She was refusing to cry, trying to think of some way out of this situation. Of all the people she had thought of the night before, Sirius had never popped into her head as a possible match...

"Hermione," Sirius started, crouching down beside her. "I don't know about you, but I'm not exactly thrilled about this. I don't really want to marry anyone right now, so I say we hit up the ministry and throw a bit of a fuss. What do you say?"

Hermione looked up at him, a smirk on his face and his hand held out to her. She smiled at him and grabbed his hand as he pulled her to her feet.

"I think you have the right idea Sirius Black. Let's go."

_At the ministry..._

"Ron, you really didn't need to come with us. Sirius and I are well capable of pleading our own case." Hermione said to a disgruntled Ron as they approached the reception desk at the ministry.

"I know 'Mione, but I just wanted to make sure you could get matched to someone else. Someone more your age..."

"I can hear you, you know." Sirius yelled back at them from his five pace lead. "And I am not that old!"

They got to the desk where a short bespectacled witch with black hair sat looking annoyed.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked in a squeaky voice.

Sirius threw on his most charming smile, "Hello there, I'm Sirius Black and I was just wondering if you could point me in the right direction. I'm looking for Adrian Dwyer."

The witch was immensely mesmerised and blushing slightly, she shuffled around a few forms until she found what she was looking for.

"Adrian Dwyer's office is on the fifth floor, Mr. Black. Room number 365." She beamed at him.

"Thank you very much Miss."

Sirius, Hermione and Ron moved quickly towards the elevators. Once the door was closed Hermione turned on Sirius.

"Do you always have to flirt to get your own way Sirius?" She asked looking amused.

"No, I don't. But why shouldn't I when I look like this?" He gave her the same smile he had given the receptionist moments ago.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She was so used to his antics they no longer affected her. She couldn't deny he was right though. He _did _look like that. He had the dashingly handsome thing down to a fine art. But marrying him, to her, just wasn't an option. He was far too immature.

They reached door 365 and Sirius barged in without knocking first.

"Hello Mr. Dwyer," Sirius bellowed making a short, balding man jump with fright. "I'm Sirius Black; you might remember me as the psychopath who escaped from Azkaban."

"SIRIUS!" Yelled Hermione angrily. "For once can you please let me handle this?"

Hermione proceeded to explain her and Sirius's situation. How incompatible they really were. The age difference and their general lack of enthusiasm about marrying each other. When she had finished, Mr. Dwyer actually looked amused.

"I'm sorry to let you know, but unless you are both willing to give up on magic, there is nothing to be done about changing marital partners. I'm afraid the both of you will have to adjust. The age difference is not taken into account. And according to the results of the compatibility tests, the two of you are a perfect match. You have one month to marry; now if you wouldn't mind, I have a meeting in half an hour I wish to prepare for."

His tone was final. There was nothing that could be done. Hermione and Sirius were going to get married and that was certain as neither would ever consider to giving up living in the magical world. They left the ministry and returned to the burrow in complete silence.

"Well dears, how did it go?" Questioned Mrs. Weasley as they entered the house looking rather hopeful.

"Not as planned." Muttered Ron before heading up the stairs at a brisk pace.

Hermione just gave her a small smile before dropping into a chair at the kitchen table. Sirius soon joined her, running his hands through his hair he leaned in close to her.

"Hermione, I know you're upset and disappointed, but there's nothing we can do about this. Are you thinking about giving up your magic?"

She shook her head, glancing out the window not wanting to meet his eye. Sirius sighed in relief. He would never willingly give up this world for the muggle one.

"Well then I guess we have a wedding to plan?" He suggested, looking down at his hands.

"Yeah," Hermione said offering him a half smile, "I guess we do."


	3. Chapter 3

Mrs. Weasley went into full wedding planner mode in the next few weeks. Hermione was very happy to let her take control of everything. Flowers, cake, dresses, decorations, food. Hermione was sick of listening to everybody talk about weddings. Of course she was ecstatic for Harry and Ginny, and more than happy to help in the preparations for that particular wedding.

"The rehearsal dinner is in less than an hour, and look at all of you!" Bellowed Mrs. Weasley frantically running into the living room of The Burrow where she found everyone taking a break from the hectic environment they have been enduring for the past few weeks. "Get up now. Everyone, go and get ready!"

Hermione pulled herself up from the chair, leaving the very interesting book she had only moments ago been engrossed in, on the coffee table.

The dress she was wearing was simple, completely unlike the dress she was being forced to wear to the actual wedding tomorrow. It was knee length, baby blue with a white sash around the waist. The shoes were simple white flats.

"Want me to do your hair Hermione?" Ginny asked from the doorway of the room they shared together.

"Sure." Replied Hermione, pulling the bobbin out of her wild hair allowing it to fall just past her shoulders.

Before Hermione could stop her, Ginny had applied many creams and potions to her bushy hair, brushing it through thoroughly with a fine comb.

CRASH! BANG! CRASH!

"What was that?" Yelled Hermione, getting to her feet in time to see Fred running through the landing into his own room.

"Oh don't mind him, he's still refusing to marry Lavender, thinks he'll end up strangling her before the wedding reception." Ginny stated matter-of-factly.

Hermione was not surprised by Fred's refusal of Lavender. After he had received his letter, Mrs. Weasley had invited her future daughter in law over for dinner. Lavender made the enormous mistake of calling her betrothed Fweddy before the meal was even served. Nobody had ever seen Fred Weasley react to something so strongly and he's been in a terrible mood ever since.

Things hadn't exactly been going great between Hermione and Sirius either. He seemed to spend as little time around her as was possible, and if by the off chance they were ever left alone together for more than a few minutes he would mumble some sort of excuse and immediately leave the room.

Hermione tried to put this out of her mind for now, trying hard to focus on Ginny's upcoming nuptials and not her own.

When Ginny had finally finished with Hermione's hair, she was unrecognisable. The once frizzy mess was sleek and shiny, in soft ringlets falling much farther past her shoulders.

"Wow, Gin, you really can work miracles!" Exclaimed Hermione who was delighted with her finished look.

"I know, I know, now hurry up. Mum will throw a fit if we're not ready on time." Replied Ginny, as she began fixing her make-up.

When everyone was gathered downstairs Mrs. Weasley began inspecting all of their appearances. Ron was sent to change his stained dress shirt and Bill received the usual lecture about his long hair, but otherwise she found everyone else was dressed to her satisfaction.

"Good, very good everyone. Oh, where's Fred, George, he better not be still getting ready!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, noticing the absence of one of her sons.

"Well, about that..." Started George, looking scared for his own life, "My dear brother blatantly refuses to attend any wedding ceremonies or rehearsal dinners, blah, blah, blah until the Marriage Law is overturned and he doesn't have to marry that thing you invited over for dinner the other night."

"GEORGE! Don't you dare speak that way about your future sister in law!" Screamed Mrs. Weasley, going crimson in the face with anger.

"Those were his exact words, not mine!" Replied George, trying extremely hard not to laugh, but releasing a small chuckle as his mother began running at full speed up the stairs and towards Fred's room.

"Poor Fred," Mumbled Charlie, "I actually think he'd rather give up his magic altogether rather marry that girl."

"Wouldn't blame him, mate!" Ron responded, buttoning up his new, clean, shirt. "She's a nightmare, she is."

People had now started arriving for the dinner that was taking place in the Weasley's front garden. The set up was magical. Many tables were placed in a line and decorated divinely with all sorts of white flowers and lace. White roses, Lilies, Daises. It was now that Hermione noticed Sirius walking up the garden, dressed in his best robes, his hair being blown softly by the light wind.

And for the first time since she found out they had been matched, she truly looked at him and her breath was taken away. She respected his aristocratic walk and appreciated his sharp features, and his face, beautifully framed by his jet black hair...

"It's rude to stare Ms. Granger." He whispered to her as he walked by, making her blush terribly.

"I was not staring!" Retorted Hermione, turning to face her future husband. "I was daydreaming and you just happened to be roaming nearby."

"Daydreaming?" He asked, a smirk fluttering across his handsome face. "No need to daydream about me Hermione, I'm right here."

Hermione swung for him, hitting him lightly on the shoulder but he just laughed and her flushed face and walked towards the table, embracing Harry in a congratulatory hug.

_How am I going to live with this intolerable man! _Thought Hermione, following Sirius with her eyes as he found his seat at the table.

"Alright everyone! Time for dinner, so if you could all just find your seats, the food will be served shortly!" Bellowed Mrs. Weasley from the door of The Burrow. She looked extremely angry, and Fred was still noticeably absent from the scene.

It seemed everyone had gathered to celebrate with Harry and Ginny. All of the Weasley's and their future spouses, including Lavender who was sitting already, looking all around her, probably for Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Hagrid and of course Sirius.

Hermione began looking for her seat only to find her place card right beside Sirius's.

_Great _She thought to herself, _now I won't even be able to enjoy the dinner!_

"Well hello to you too." Sirius smirked as she sat down beside him. After receiving Hermione's ice stare as a response, he chuckled and turned back to his conversation with Harry.

As he turned, his arm rubbed off Hermione's bare skin. The contact made her shiver slightly, sending electric shocks through her entire body. She spent the rest of the dinner contemplating what exactly that meant, and trying not to stare him, but felt his deep blue eyes fixed upon her on more than one occasion.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wake up Hermione!" Yelled Ginny Weasley, jumping ecstatically around the room they shared together. "It's my wedding day!"

"Urrghhh, five more minutes Gin." Mumbled Hermione, snuggling closer into her pillow. Hermione was usually a morning person, but she had been kept awake until all hours of the morning having disturbing dreams about a certain future husband of hers.

"Come on! I have to start getting ready and so do you!" Screamed Ginny, jumping on top of her playfully.

"NO! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING, WHERE IS HE GEORGE!" Hermione and Ginny jumped up, hearing the screeching voice of Mrs. Weasley from down the stairs.

"We better go see what's going on." Ginny suggested, heading towards the door, Hermione following closely behind.

When they reached the kitchen, they found the entire Weasley family scattered around the room. Mrs. Weasley was red in the face with anger, holding a piece of parchment in her shaking hands. Next to her was George, sitting and the kitchen table, his head in his hands.

"Mum, what's going on?" Asked Ginny, obviously curious about the situation.

Mrs. Weasley leaned over the table and handed the parchment to Ginny without a word. Hermione looked over Ginny's shoulder as she read;

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Due the unfortunate events of recent weeks, I find myself unable to hang around and be forced to marry that demon of a girl the ministry has chosen for me. It really is for her own safety, as there is not a chance she would have survived passed the honeymoon. But seeing as I am also unwilling to give up my magic, I'm making a run for it. We may not be able to see each other for a long time, but I'll write and let you know how I am as often as I can._

_Ps. Tell Ginny I said sorry for missing her big day, but I'm sure everyone understands why I have to leave. _

_Pps. Tell Lavander I died in a tragic accident but I'm sure she'll get over it._

_Love, _

_Fred x_

"How could he do this?" Cried Mrs. Weasley, pacing the room in pure rage. "How could he leave that poor girl stranded in this mess?"

"I really wouldn't blame the poor chap." Whispered Ron (a little too loudly) to Bill who began laughing but stopped abruptly with one glance from Mr. Weasley.

"She'll be arriving here in only a few hours and we're going to have to explain that her fiancé abandoned her only a week before their wedding! She'll be devastated." Mrs. Weasley sighed, sitting down at the table next to George who was quite understandably upset.

"Oh my god," Started Ron, looking petrified. "She will be devastated! With the tears and the yelling and the going crazy. It'll be like breaking up with her all over again! I've got to get out of here!"

And with that Ron pelted up the stairs, Mrs. Weasley hot on his heels yelling something about another son abandoning her, leaving the entire room in fits of laughter.

"Ah come on Georgey boy! You know Fred better than any of us. He'll get hungry and be home within a week!" Charlie tried to console his younger brother, patting him on the back.

"Alright everyone, up and get ready. You're mother will be in an even worse state if anything is delayed today." Mr. Weasley ushered everyone out of the kitchen and the stairs to prepare for the wedding.

"I really hope he gets away Hermione. I mean it's not like I want him gone or anything, but the ministry really must have gone insane matching him with Lavander. She really needs someone who can put up with her everyday craziness, and that's just not Fred." Ginny stated, whilst grabbing random beauty products off shelves.

"I couldn't agree with you more Gin."

The wedding was due to start in less than half an hour and Ginny was the calmest bride Hermione had ever seen. Not that she'd seen many brides apart from on the television, but they all seemed to be panicky and running around having second thoughts.

Ginny was radiant. Her dress was an amazing mixture of silk and delicate sequined designs. It was strapless and floor length, showing all her curves in all the right places. Her hair was pinned back, with soft curls flowing in around her face and she was wearing a minimal amount of make-up.

Absolutely stunning.

Hermione's hair and make-up were similar but her dress was fantastic. Deep purple, halter top with diamond designs on the straps.

Hermione headed to get a glass of water requested by the bride. Turning the corner into the kitchen, she quite literally walked straight into none other than Sirius Black, dressed even more amazingly than the previous day. Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she looked him over. Only he was looking her over even more vigorously, as if he had never seen her before.

"Ehm, I was just going to the kitchen." Stuttered Hermione pointlessly, noticing Sirius still had his hands clasped to her arms where he'd caught her before she fell.

"Eh, yeah, me too." He replied, his eyes still fixated on her, his hands causing electric shocks to course throughout her entire body.

Their eyes her locked, and for half a second Hermione thought he was leaning in, before...

"UNHAND ME! LET ME GO." Came a voice from outside, making Hermione and Sirius jump apart.

"Come on then, better find out what's going on now." Sighed Sirius, leading Hermione into the front garden.

Hermione couldn't help it. She laughed.

Fred Weasley was being forcefully dragged towards The Burrow by two ministry officials. Unfortunately this is where the wedding was supposed to take place, so all the delicately placed white chairs decorated in spring flowers were being tossed and thrown in all directions.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had arrived on the scene within moments, trying to calm down their unruly son. Lavander Brown was sobbing loudly on a bench. All in all, it was quite a scene.

", we can't calm your son down enough to read this, so you take it!" Screamed a ministry official, handing a letter to Mr. Weasley who scanned it quickly before sighing in relief.

"Fred you idiot, look at this!" He shoved the parchment under his son's nose.

After only a few seconds, Fred dropped the parchment and began running around, (now loose from the ministry officials) screaming happily at the top of his voice.

"Yippee! I'm free! No more Fweddyyyy!"

Hermione ran to grab the parchment Fred had dropped.

_Dear Mr. Weasley,_

_We are sorry to inform you that due to a mistake in our informatics department, you were wrongly matched to be married to Miss Lavander Brown. We hope this has not inconvenienced you too much._

_You're actual match is Miss Luna Lovegood. We hope you will be very happy together._

_Adrian Dwyer Department of Marriage Registration_

Hermione took a glance over at Lavander Brown, who was also holding a piece of parchment. She was also still crying loudly, now curled up in a ball on the ground.

"Noooooooooo!" She screamed, beating her fists against the ground. "I don't want to marry Vincent Crabbe!"

Everyone around her was in tears laughing, before Mrs. Weasley made everyone except Bill and Charlie (who she put in charge of cleaning up Fred's mess) go back inside the house.

Hermione didn't even notice until they were all gathered around the kitchen that Sirius had his arm around her shoulders and hers was placed snugly around his waist. Her head resting slightly on his shoulder. And she thought it was nice.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione Granger's wedding day was upon her before she knew it. After having very little sleep the night before she finally decided to emerge from her bed. She stretched widely as she approached her bedroom window, pulling back the curtains and gasping at the sight she was faced with.

The Weasley's garden would of course be the venue for her wedding as well and everything about it was breath taking. The little white wooden chairs covered in white lace and flowers were all facing and elegantly designed wooden arched alter. For the first time since Hermione had agreed to this marriage, she began to feel...nervous.

She hadn't really thought about it before now, choosing instead to focus on everyone else's wedding days. And the situation between her and Sirius was just beginning to become friendly, and now she had to marry him? The thought seemed so ridiculous to her...

"Hermione, are you awake dear?" The voice of Mrs. Weasley came from beyond the bedroom door.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley, I'll be down for breakfast in five minutes." Replied Hermione, running a brush through her wild hair.

"Oh no you wont dear," Mrs. Weasley said, bumming through the door, a large breakfast tray clasped in her hands. "You'll be having your breakfast up here and Ginny would like me to inform you that you have a half an hour before she starts her beauty regime on you."

"Hmm, why am I not surprised." Hermione grunted, a smirk growing on her face as she took the over-filled tray of food from Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, I'll just leave you in peace now; Ginny will be along shortly I'm sure."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, I'll see you in a little bit."

Hermione sat on the bed, nibbling on pancakes and strawberries, thinking about her predicament. Sure she liked Sirius. He was charming and handsome and very smart. The age difference didn't bother her, she was very mature herself.

But then there was the matter of everything else that came along with marriage. Three months to conceive a child? How were the two supposed to get around that. There really was no way around it. Hermione knew that, but the thought of such things made her shiver slightly. The way he looked at her sometimes made her think...

"Hermione!" Bellowed Ginny, bustling through the door, causing the girl inside to jump with fright.

"Ginny, you nearly frightened me to death? And WHAT is all that you're holding?" Inquired Hermione, finally noticing the towering boxes and bags in Ginny's arms.

"Beauty products, obviously. Have to make you look hot for your wedding, and your wedding night!" Ginny added with a wink.

"Ginny! For goodness sake, why do you need so much? And what do you mean about my wedding night?" Asked Hermione, blushing like a school girl.

"Oh come on Hermione, you only have three months to make a baby, you may as well enjoy your wedding night. If this Marriage law sticks, you may not have another one." Ginny said, looking sadly down at Hermione. "I mean, Sirius will understand if you don't want to of course, but it will have to happen sooner or later."

"I know that Ginny, it's just that this is Sirius Black we're talking about! The amount of women he must have been with! I just feel that he'd only be doing this out of obligation to the law and not because he finds me in any way attractive." Hermione muttered, looking at the ground.

"Oh, enough of that! You are young and extremely beautiful and there is not a chance in hell Sirius Black doesn't want you! I've seen the way he looks at you when he thinks no one is looking, and trust me, you have nothing to worry about." Ginny stated matter-of-factly. "Now let's beautify you so you can go and marry that gorgeous man of yours!"'

Hermione looked in the mirror and didn't recognise the woman she saw before her. This woman's hair was sleek and shining and pulled back into and elegant up-style at the back of her head. This woman's face was radiant. Though Ginny had used many products on her face, you would never be able to tell. The overall look was simple, elegant and flawless. The dress was spectacular to say the least. A white, satin and lace strapless number with simple beading and embroidery.

Breathtaking was the only word.

"Stop it Harry, I can do it myself!" Yelled Sirius, pulling his tie away from Harry and attempting to fix it himself.

"Alright, alright, calm down mate. No need to throw a hissy fit." Harry said, backing away from his agitated godfather.

"Sorry, Harry, just a bit, eh nervous is all. Never done this before or even thought I ever would." Sirius stammered, finally fixing his tie under his shirt collar.

"I know, Sirius, to be honest, nobody really saw you as the marrying type." Harry laughed as Sirius threw him a dirty look from over his shoulder.

Sirius began pacing the room, making Harry laugh at the sight. He'd never seen his godfather afraid of anything, but the idea of marriage terrified him apparently.

"What am I doing Harry? Look at me I'm a thirty eight year old man! And look at her! She's young and could get any man she wanted and she's stuck with me!" Sirius had stopped pacing and crouched on the ground, his head buried in his hands.

"Come on now Sirius, you know she isn't thinking about it like that. Hermione's always been very mature, I'm sure she was relieved to be matched with an older man. And you like Hermione right? And I know she likes you. So get your ass up and lets go to that alter and get you married."Harry stated, offering his hand to help Sirius up who too it gratefully, a hint of a smirk growing on the marauders face.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one giving you advice? Any more words of wisdom for me then, while we're at it?" Sirius laughed, patting Harry on the shoulder.

"Yeah actually, there is." Harry grinned at his father figure, whilst exiting the room. "Hurt my best friend, and I will kill you."

"Oh dear." Whispered Sirius, following His godson.

Hermione descended the stairs at the burrow to many different reactions. Mrs. Weasley burst out in tears. The twins' jaws' dropped in awe. A lot of people's breaths caught in their throats. And Ginny stood back, looking immensely proud of her masterpiece. "Come now, Hermione, I believe it's time for me to walk you down this aisle." Mr. Weasley offered her his arm which she took.

Of course Hermione's only instinct was to run as far away from there as possible but when she exited the house and looked down that aisle and saw that Sirius looked as scared as she felt, she didn't want to run anywhere.

The ceremony was short and impersonal, but that's what's to be expected with an arranged marriage between two people who barely knew each other.

Hermione and Sirius said all the right things at all the right times and before they knew it they were man and wife. Then came the line Hermione had been half dreading and half curious all day.

"You may now kiss your bride."

Sirius hesitating for a millisecond, before he leaned in, one hand still holding hers, the other moving up to cup her face.

Hermione couldn't help the little gasp she released when his lips finally met hers. The little gasp that only Sirius heard, making him smirk into the kiss. He pulled away after only a few seconds and all the guests were clapping and offering congratulations but Hermione and Sirius were thinking about only one thing. That kiss, and where it was going to lead to later...


End file.
